


Fucking Cal

by akamine_chan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking Cal was a weird cross of a chess game and a home-made porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Cal

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously for Dugrival's birthday.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Fucking Cal was a weird cross of a chess game and a home-made porno. Hugh usually ended up confused and horny and mad, and Cal usually had the bruises and bite marks to prove it.

Cal would flirt, tease, then back away and drag him into a serious discussion about the differences between the Fauvism, Cubist and Futurist art movements, of which Hugh knew absolutely _nothing_. Admitting his artistic ignornance to Cal would get him a narrow-eyed look that Hugh would erase by slamming Cal up against the door and kissing him hard, rubbing his cock against Cal's thigh.

Even after all this time, Cal still tried to hold himself aloof from Hugh. Infuriated, Hugh would tangle his fingers into Cal's spiky hair and bite hard at his neck, visibly marking him, claiming him. He made sure that Cal knew he belonged to Hugh.

Much later, Cal would let down his defenses. Hugh would roll him over onto his stomach and slowly spread him open with his tongue, loving the quiet whimpers Cal tried to muffle into the sheets. Eventually, Cal would be reduced to moans and the occasional _fuck_, _oh god_ or _more_.

-fin-


End file.
